A Forgotten Emotion
by JapFreaky
Summary: Subaru stands by a pond in a park and stares at the goldfishes. He then hears a familiar voice behind him and faces Kamui.


**I actually got this idea when I finished The Broken Doll with Mismatched Eyes. I thought that I should seriously make Kamui and Subaru have a conversation. Or it'll seem like I'm bullying Kamui or something. So anyway, this takes place right after The Broken Doll with Mismatched Eyes though there's no need to read it first before reading this one for it to make sense. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I always wonder this if I really need to post write this, since this is FANFICTION, but well.. I don't own X.**

* * *

Staring at the fishes in the pond before him, the raven-haired man shifted his weight from one sore foot to another. Perhaps he had stood there for too long. He wondered what the exact time was but it didn't matter. He knew that dusk was coming soon and he would have to do his.. new job.

He couldn't say that he hated the job. He wasn't sure if he had enough emotions left to hate it. Dislike the job maybe, but this job was left by Seishirou. Even if he did have enough emotions left, he was sure he couldn't hate it. Not if it was left by him.

His emerald eyes focused on a particular goldfish swimming rather slowly compared to the others. He sighed internally as he felt a gaze on the back of his head. Was it that strange to stand by the pond? Usually people just walked straight pass without glancing at him or maybe they just didn't notice him. But occasionally, there would be some people who would stop and stare at him.

He heard footsteps from behind him.

He ignored it. It was probably the silver-haired man staring at him just now. He had found that man familiar. He was probably a renowned figure but he couldn't remember who he was, neither did he feel the need to.

The footsteps stopped behind him and a familiar voice called out. "Subaru."

Subaru froze, turning slowly to meet a pair of amethyst eyes. The boy was breathing hard, sweat dripped down from his messy black hair.

Subaru had let his guard down. He didn't want to meet him. He didn't want the boy to know of his betrayal. Not yet. He wasn't sure if he was prepared to see his reaction. The onmyouji moved his feet slightly behind him but instead of solid ground, he felt water. Ah, he had forgotten the pond was behind him.

"Kamui," Subaru breathed. There was a faint note of resignation in his voice.

"We were all searching for you," Kamui spoke up.

"…"

"We thought you were dead."

"…"

"What happened?" Kamui didn't give up. "Your eye-"

At the mention of his eye, Subaru instinctively reached up to his right eye and stepped backwards.

"Wait, Subaru! That's the-"

* * *

The onmyouji handed the dripping wet Kamui a dry towel, rubbing his own hair dry with another.

"I'm sorry." The shivering boy took the towel.

"No, it was my fault." Subaru said tonelessly as he set a hot cup of coffee on the glass table in front of Kamui and sat on the opposite couch.

Kamui murmured a thank you and explored the place with his eyes.

It was a traditional-styled house with wooden floors and paper doors. He looked out of one of the opened paper doors to see a garden full of many different blooming flowers along with many rocks around. There is even a _shishi-odoshi*_. The white couch Kamui and Subaru were sitting on and the glass table was oddly out of place.

Kamui recognized the glass table and the couches as the ones from the apartment Subaru had abandoned. When Kamui had visited the apartment in hopes of finding Subaru, they had mysteriously disappeared. _So that was where it was_, Kamui thought.

There was an awkward silence.

"You moved." Kamui broke the silence.

"Yes."

"To his house."

"Yes."

"Why?" Kamui wasn't sure exactly what question he was asking, having too many 'why's he wanted to ask.

As if to answer, Subaru lifted his mismatched eyes to meet Kamui's amethyst ones. One emerald and another a honey gold. Kamui jolted as if he got an electric shock. He swallowed and stared down at his cup. He gripped it tightly. He had connected the dots.

The Sakurazukamori's house. Sakurazuka Seishirou's eye. Which contained power. If Subaru had it, he would have inherited that power. The power of the Sakurazukamori.

"Y-You're the Sakurazukamori now?" Kamui's voice quivered.

Subaru looked down. "… Yes…"

Kamui took in a sharp breath and calmed himself. "What about us? The Seals?"

Subaru didn't reply. Just then, an earthquake shook the place. Neither of them moved from their spot on the couch. Kamui tensed. He debated whether to rush to the source of the earthquake or to demand answers from the onmyouji in front of him. He had finally found him after all.

The next moment though, a chill went up his spine as he felt a kekkai being set up. A kekkai in the shape of a cross. _Karen!_

"You should go." An even voice cut through Kamui's thoughts.

Kamui looked into Subaru's emotionless eyes for a few seconds before getting up. He put the towel and coffee down on the table carefully. He paused and gave Subaru a pained look before leaving through the garden hurriedly.

Subaru looked at the coffee left on the table and closed his eyes. He thought of how Kamui had reacted earlier. He never would have thought that he would be the reason Kamui make that expression again. The expression of betrayal.

He itched for a cigarette, even though he didn't have the need to anymore. Seishirou was gone. There was no need for him to boost his powers anymore. But still, he itched for a cigarette.

He looked out of the window and saw the cross-shaped kekkai. He needed to get out of the house. The battle would be over soon. He can't have Kamui finding him again. He couldn't bear to see that look again. And while he was at it, he could go and buy a pack of cigarettes.

With all these jumbled up thoughts swirling around his head and a forgotten emotion that he couldn't identify resurfacing, he stepped out of the house, his new job forgotten.

* * *

**_shishi-odoshi - means 'scare the deer'. It scares away birds and beasts damaging agriculture by breaking the quietness of a Japanese garden with the sound of a bamboo rocker arm hitting a rock. ~wikipedia_**

* * *

**Phew! Finished with this one. I wrote this because I didn't want to bully Kamui anymore, but.. *frowns* did I actually just bullied him more?**

**Reviews are much appreciated, please drop one if possible.**


End file.
